


An honest mistake

by euchan



Series: Taiyama week 2018 [1]
Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri., Digimon Tri
Genre: M/M, Single Parent AU, switch children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euchan/pseuds/euchan
Summary: Yamato went to his son at the kindergarten to discovered that his son was switched, after the first panick reaction he discover that the father that take care of his son is pretty handsome.





	An honest mistake

**Author's Note:**

> OMG I love writting this fic. A single parent AU for the switch partner promp of the Taiyama week 2018. I hope you enjoy it.

Five minutes after the kindergarten closed Yamato entered for the door.

“Joe, I’m so sorry, this semester my music class end at the four o´clock. Thank you so much for let me pick up Gus after the time” Said Yamato quiclky.

“There is no problem, Matt; Gus is such a nice kid, he has been sleep for a while” Joe answered as finished to organized the papers of the kindergarten.

Over the couch on the receiver was a little baby boy with a full dog costume who covers him from toe to hair.

Yamato stared a couple of seconds.

“Joe”

“Yeah?”

“He isn’t Gus”

“What!?”

Joe bended over the little boy and saw a big red hair and a goofy smile.

“OH MY GOD, ADAM WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? WHY ARE YOU WEARING GUS PAJAMAS?”

“Joe, where is my son?” Said Yamato as the panik started to raise over “You couldn´t lose my son, I swear to god!!”

“Calm down” Joe said as Yamato hold him by the shirt “I can fix it!”

The nervious man get out his cellphone with clumsiness as Yamato yelled at him.

“How you couldn’t tell!! OH GOD JOE YOU ARE IS GODFATHER!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU…”

On the other end of the line someone answered.

“Yes, Mr. Kido what is happening?”

“Oh. Mr Yagami, I’m afraid that your sister took the wrong kid”

“The wrong kid? What are you talking about?”

“Yes, Adam is still on the kindergarten”

“WHAT?!”

“I can’t apopogized enought”

“TODAY IS HIS BIRTHDAY”

“Mr. Yagami, please, I’m afraid that you get Ishida’s son”

Joe could hear him screams at the other side.

“HE IS YOUR NEPHEW KARI, HOW IS POSIBLE THAT YOU GET CONFUSED, I’M GOING TO BREAK YOUR PHONE, YOUKIDNAPEDACHILD!!!”

Yamato snatched the phone from Joe’s hands.

“Hello? This is Yamato Ishida, where is my son?”

“Mr. Ishida, I’m so sorry. Your son is fine, he is here with me, we are at enter of the park of the city. How is Adam?”

“He is sleeping on my son’s pajamas”

“Oh this is a mess, but listen…”

“Put him on the phone”

“What?”

“Put.My.Son.On.The.Phone”

.

.

“Gus, how are you honey” said Yamato with the sweetest voice while the little toodler babbling on the phone “Don’t worry, okey? your father is going”

“Look, I’m sorry all of this” Taichi said on the phone again.

“You said you are at the enter of the City Park?”

“Yes, just on the ice cream station”

“I’m on my way”

Yamato pick up the little Adam and get out the kindergarten while glancing at Joe with an reprehensible look.

 

Taichi breaht deeply and look at his new friend. Gus was wearing the favorite pijama of Adam, a full dinasour costume. The little blonde boy has no more than two years old.

“Hey buddy, your papa is on his way, you had to apologyzed my sister, but at least you are getting ice cream”

Gus laughted a little while took the cookies of the ice cream and eaten slowly.

“Don´t you like the ice cream? This is Adam’s favorite”

“Aaadam” pronunced Gus shyly.

“Do you know my son?”

“Friend” Said the little boy while parted the cookie by the half and extended to Taichi.

“You are really nice Gus, but my ice cream is going to arrive soon”

Gus didn’t answered back and stayed eating his cookie with little bites as he wanted the cookie to last forever.

“Gus!” Yamato yell ignoring Taichi and hugging his son “My little boy how are you? Are you fine? Didn’t you get scared? What are you eating?”

Yamato was carrying both children and before he can estopped Adam, he get a bite at Gus cookie.

“Adam! How are you little buddy?” exclaimed Taichi aparting his baby from Yamato’s hands.

As the inevitable, Adam cried out when he get separated of the cookie. Gus, at get confused, cried too.

A few minutes passed until the childred get on peace. Some how Adam had two cups of ice cream and Gus had all the cookies.

Taichi released a sight. His son was safe and sound, eating his favorite ice cream at his birthday.

And he has an incredible handsome blonde guy looking at him madly across the table.

“Don’t you like ice cream Mrs Ishida?”

“You kidnapped my son”

“Okey, it was an honest mistake that wasn’t mine but for my little sister, who hadn´t seen Adam that much. If something, we can blame the kindergarten”

“Joe do much more work that the one that he can handle”

“Mr Kido sounded stressed”

“Is his natural state”

“It’s my Birthday!” Exclaim Adam loudly.

“Yes, is your birthday, son, we are going to past all the afternoon on the park, just you and me little buddy” Said Taichi while cleaning the little boy’s face that is cover by ice cream.

But Adam reacted by hugging Gus.

“My friend is coming too”

“It doesn’t depend of me, Adam; but if Mr. Ishida wants it would be a good way to make it good for them, don’t you think? I guess we escared them a little”

“I didn’t scare” Adam said with determination.

“What do you said Gus, did you get scary?”

Gus cover his face with the dinasour costume and hug Adam a little more, hidding of Taichi’s look.

“It’s fine Gus, we can go home if you wanted” Yamato said.

“friend” answered gus pointing at Adam. And them he cover his face again.

Taichi look at Yamato confused.

“I know you are probably bussy, but if you want to come with us, it would be fine, the kids look happy together, and I can invited you some cotton candy and sandwinchs at the park”

“We are already eating ice cream”

“Yeah, but is Adam birthday, and he is always hungry”

Taichi feel the judgamental look of Mr. Ishida over him.

“He has fast metabolist, its normal, I know it, I watch a nutriologist”

“Fine, I guess we can had a little play date” 

The two kids ran over the park, taking turns to play on the slide.

Mr. Ishida and Mr. Yagami get sitting on a bank to watch the children while tray to disolved the akwarness around them.

“So, no birthday party” Yamato said.

“Oh, no, no. When I asked what he want for his birthday he said that he want to pasted all the day with me, so I take one half free day from the office. Maybe it doesn’t look like the big thing but…”

“It’s sweet” Yamato interrupted. And Taichi get a little lost on the sweet blue eyes.

“Thanks. Wherever, his grandmother is going to trhow a party the Saturday, Gus could come if you want. I let some invitations at the kindergarten but there were a incident when Adam bite his classmates or something like that”

“Oh it was Adam, Joe comented me something about that”

“Yes, my little son has problems with his personal space. I’m glad that he had a friend. Gus it’s a really cute child”

“Thak you, maybe I spoiled him a little, but he is the best of my life” Yamato said with shine on his eyes.

“So, you and Mr. Kido are close?” Taichi asked as it was nothing.

“Joe and I are friends since we are kids. When he is not loosing my child he is a real saint. Gus wouldn’t pasted the divorce witout his help”

“Sorry” Taichi said at the sudent revealed of information.

“It’s fine”

“I’m divorced too. But us was really friendly. If I work too much my ex husband is a workaholic. At the end it didn’t work, but I like to think we are still friends”

“Do he help you with Adam”

“He give me a pretty good money”

Yamato let going a pretty dry laught.

“We pasted all our life trying to don’t comment our parents mistakes, and at the end…”

“Do be like that, Gus looks like a really happy kid” Taichi interrupted when his new friend get dramatic.

“I know, I know. Thak you Mr. Yagami”

“Taichi is fine”

“Yamato” the blonde said as extended his hand.

Before Taichi can get his handshake Adam appear to bite his arm imitating a dog.

“Adam” Yamato exclaimed. But Taichi exagerated the pain and pretend to faint over the park floor. Rapidly Gus and Adam were over him playing.

Taichi laughted and Yamato took photographs. By the end of the day the two kids were eating so many things and fall slept over his fathers shoulders.

“This was really nice” Yamato said “I never had seen Gus talking so much with anyone, he really likes Adam”

“And I had never seen a kid who were so happy sharing his food, I’m afraid that their friednship is compromised” Taichi said getting an honest laught of Yamato.

“I would be glad to see you again” For a moment the conversation get a warm and close feeling.

“Yes, shure” Taichi said. And before Yamato finish to walk away he continued “Maybe I even could convice my sister to watch out the children one day, you know if you want to see me again, with no children, or maybe, if you wanted, or not if you don’t think that”

“Sound nice”.

Taichi looked at the pair of blondies walk away while he hold his sleeping son on his arms, worry that the hard heartbeats would wake him.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check the tumblr post   
> https://twinfanfics.tumblr.com/post/174121770200/taiyama-week-promp-switched-partners


End file.
